Naruto (DnD): Say You Love Me
by GureiFullbuster
Summary: Sometimes, one may choose to sacrifice their blood over their friendship, people, village and even love.
1. Prologue

Authors Note:  
Another one of my old FF!  
Enjoy :)

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**Before I hear you say you love me, I heard you say you hate me**_

* * *

_**Uchiha Itachi… Age 2**_

_**Morita Tsubasa… Age 0**_

_The cry of the baby_

_The dismay of a little boy_

_The promises between the two clan_

**_Morita Clan, the eye of Hakuryu_**

**_Uchiha Clan, the eye of Sharingan_**

_To co-exist between the two sworn enemies_

_Itachi is bounded_

_To merry this baby girl in the future_

_The leader's first daughter of the Morita Clan_

_**To keep the peace in Konohagure, Itachi must merry her in future…**_

_**How horrible he felt when he heard the terrible news**_

"Itachi, now"

"Yes father"

_**The boy walks to his father silently and quickly. **_

_**Yes, as expected of Itachi, just like how he was disciplined to follow orders**_

Itachi stares at the little baby girl; she yawns, she scans, she stares, she wonders, and she cries. Itachi didn't know the correct way of responding.

He stares, he stands, he wonders, he's quiet, and he is unsure. The baby smiles towards him.

"The names Tsubasa" the baby's father informs with an expressionless face.

"Hello…" Itachi breathes, and the baby suddenly stopped crying at the sound of his voice, and curled her little fingers around his tiny two-year-old thumb.

_Itachi had a change of heart from dismay, to something else_

_**Uchiha Itachi… Age 7**_

_**Morita Tsubasa… Age 5**_

"You're weak, pathetic, and useless. Give up while you can. You will never be good enough to become a ninja"

"Don't underestimate me!" Tsubasa yells with irritations filled in her voice. Itachi sighs, turns his back on her, and whisper,

"A girl, who is useless and unworthy, should give up" he walks away. She spits blood and wipes her sweat away.

**She won't give up**

**She tries again**

Throw five kunai in each hand and aim at the centre of the dart while flipping in the air: _fails_

Use genjutsu using her eye, _Hakuryu_ and torment the rodent in the cage Itachi collected: _fails_

Master the arts of taijutsu and destroy the pure gold rock Itachi summoned for her only: _fails_

_**Alternatives**_: Quit.

She refuses

**She won't give up**

**And she is back to her training that is impossible to complete for a mere five-year-old**

_The sun rises_

_The Morita Clan is worried_

_Itachi is blamed_

He searches her for the last time, and went to search at the last place he would expect her to be, and he finds her there, in the middle of the training ground. _How foolish of me_, he thinks and stopped his step.

There is 10 kunai pierced in the centre of the dart: _he smiles_

The rodent seems to be lifeless inside the cage:_ he smiles_

He sees scratches, sweats, and the cuts all over her body with a broken gold rock in front of her sleeping body: _he smiles_

_**The joy of having an obstinate student**_

_**How wonderful to easily manipulate her for success**_

He picks her up, she stirs in her sleep, and he walks back to the Clan's house.

_The birds start to chirp_

_The Uchiha Clan punishes Itachi for her absences_

_Tsubasa defends him_

_**Chaotic indeed**_

_**Uchiha Itachi… 13**_

_**Morita Tsubasa… 11**_

"Itachi, take this scroll, makes sure it's in _his_ grasp, and to _take her with you._"

"Yes, Morita-san,"

_**Listening obediently**_

_**Just for the sake of peace**_

_**Konohagure is so twisted**_

Tsubasa follows believing it is a C-Rank mission, to drop a scroll off to the neighbouring village.

Truth: A-Rank mission, drop the scroll off to _Tobi_, and allow him to 'test' little Tsubasa.

Tsubasa's best friend, Karin follows ignorantly who is hopelessly infatuated with Itachi.

Itachi allows her to accompany, to maintain the lies… well as planned

_**Her = Karin**_

_**Deceitful Uchiha indeed…**_

"KARIN NO!" Tsubasa screams in horror as she watchers her best friend kills herself, trapped in the eye of Sharingan. _Tobi _chuckles at the sight who is sitting on a huge rock as tears streams down Tsubasa's cheek. Hatred starts to fill her hearts.

"I see little Tsubasa's father has delivered my orders to Itachi well" Tobi spoke for the first time earning a glare from the little girl; Itachi stands in the shadows, observing Tsubasa and the orange mask shinobi. "Very nice to meet you!"

"DIE" Tsubasa spat, and charged against Tobi.

_She loses miserably_

_She learns pain_

_She learns to suffer_

_She grieves _

_And she learned to hate_

_**Itachi grieves turning her love into hatred she **__**had**__** towards him**_

_**Silently suffering**_

_**Silently grieving**_

_**Silently misses her smiles**_

_**Code 1: **__Never reveal his emotion_

_**Code 2: **__Always protect his beloved with lies_

_**Code 3: **__Never abandon the one he loves, even if he has to be in the shadows to do so…_

_**Code 4: **__Live silently, Love silently, Die silently_

_**Cruel Life Indeed**_

"_I hate you Itachi"_


	2. Chapter 1

_**一**_

_**What would I give to hear you say you love me without me revealing myself?**_

* * *

The wind blew her violet glittering hair as she stood tall on the statue of the passed hokage. The view was beautiful, and she couldn't ask for more: this village was something precious to her, something she would hate to lose, and a home where she would do anything to protect.

After all, this is where the heart is.

She watched the villagers tottering around the area carrying shopping bags, people buying souvenirs, people shopping, and ninja's who swore to protect and to give their life for peace and obey every order. She cringed at the sight of Uchiha Itachi amongst these people in the village, who was piggybacking his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

The two walked passed their clan's company, where the Uchihas' meet as forces in Konoha. Next to its building was the Morita's conference building where the symbols were right next to the Uchiha's. Soon, the symbol will be conjoined to make anew symbol and to join forces as one.

This required her and Itachi; and the thought of it made her sick. She would rather die than merry Itachi, but if she didn't it would bring chaos. She sighed placing her hand on her hips, still staring down at the brothers when she noticed Itachi starring back at her, with Sasuke smiling proudly towards the Uchiha's symbole on the building, oblivious to the connected eye contacts between the two.

Itachi eye were the beautiful onyx eyes she seen for so many years, and the eyes she has been poisoned with. Often, his eyes will remain in their emotionless state, never phasing, and never revealing what the prodigy is thinking or feeling. But the onyx eyes Tsubasa was seeing now seemed different. She felt like he wanted to tell her something, but couldn't. She tilted her head in confusion as the sun was making its way out of Konoha to give lights to the other parts of this Earth.

"What is it Itachi?" Tsubasa heard little Sasuke say, and she knew it was her call to disappear before he sees her by following where Itachi's eyes were landed on.

She spread her white wings, and flew away.

"Itachi? What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked staring at the famous Hokage statue that was carved so delicately to symbolize their existence as leaders in Konoha. "Do you know the 1st Hokage?"

"No," Itachi simply replied pushing his brother up on his back further. "Let's go home before the sunset disappears. I'll train you tomorrow when I come back from my mission"

"Really?!" Itachi nodded to his brother earning a big smile.


	3. Chapter 2

**二**

**I can't order you to say you love me, but I can at least order you to follow me**

* * *

Her eyes darted towards the door when Itachi entered the room. His ANUBU mask was around his neck, its ears covering a bit of his left cheek. His eyes were the calm onyx eyes staring at Tsubasa at the moment before he focused on the Hokage.

"I'm here," he said formerly bowing his head a little. The Hokage tilted his head forward in reply, his serious expression remaining on his face.

"I have a mission for you two," the Konohagure's Hokage said seriously. Itachi nodded walking towards Tsubasa to stand next to her. She too, also nodded towards his statement, wondering what the mission have to be. Also, why with Itachi? "I want you two to make a visit to Sunahagure."  
"Yes Hokage-sama," Tsubasa replied standing straight as she fiddled with her mast that was around her arm. "Is it about the boy?"

"It is," he confirmed, "I want you two toinvestigate about him, discreetly. Andalso I want you two to retrieve a mission-nin from that village as well." Tsubasa flinched; "Tsubasa, with you and Itachi, bring your little brother back to Konoha." She bowed quickly retaining her emotion back to stable.

"Yes sir" Itachi bowed and walked away stopping in midway when he glanced at her as his hand were on the door knob.

"Follow," he simply said, and she followed without a complaints.


	4. Chapter 3

**Rurouni: **Wonderer

**Kazoku:** Family

* * *

**三**

_**What if I told you I love you? Would you say you love me?**_

* * *

"Henge no jutsu!" Tsubasa transformed herself into a little girl, back to her five year old self, changing her silver eyes and violet eyes into a black hair, with chocolate brown eyes with a tilt of black. After all, Morita clan is known for its features: violet or electric blue eyes, and the recessive genes of violet hair, or dominant genes of strawberry brown hair.

"Henge no jutsu" Itachi transformed himself slightly older, who greatly resembled Tsubasa's character of transformation, making it look like he was her older brother. "Let's go," he said in one exact tone, holding out his hand for her to take. She took it reluctantly, a low hiss of growl escaping from her lips, barely audible.

"_Hokage-sama, what is this scroll?"_

"_A scroll you need to hand over Kazekage, he knows about your mission, and your stay in Sunagakure. But only the Kazekage is to know about your mission, and he only knows of you two returning __**Kazumoto**__ back, do not reveal to him your investigation about his son."_

"_Yes Hokage-sama"_

"_And remember to transform so the Sunagakure's citizens won't identify you. You two are after all, are quite known."_

"_Yes, Hokage-sama" _

The two walked silently, allowing the golden hay underneath their foot to groan under their heels. The two figures were like a shadow, only allowing the moon light and the stars to distinguish their figure. The guards at the gate of Sunagakure stood firm at their presence.

"Who are you?!" one out of two guards questioned pointedly at Itachi.

"I am Jugamara Mutsuo, and this is my little sister Jugamara Matsuko. We seek shelter under Sunagakure for two weeks. We are merely a wonderer."

"_Rurouni kazoku _eh?" the other one asked raising his eyebrows. "Well isn't your older brother brave, to ask a village for hospitality?" The other guard next to him smirked, looking down at little Tsubasa – Matsuko,

"No… no… no!" The guards barked in laughter.

"Please, have mercy upon us." Itachi – Mutsuo said with pleading eyes; Tsubasa almost believe him. "_I love her_" Tsubasa flinched mentally, and felt disgusted at the same time. She stared at the linked hands between hers and Itachi, and she desired to cut out her hands for it. But at the same time, these three words Itachi said made her heart skip a beat with butterflies floating around her stomach. She couldn't understand why.

"You two move,"

"The fourth Kazekage-sama!" the guards bowed immediately. Kazegake, the head of the Sunagakure looked at Mutsuo and Matsuko for a moment, which had an unreadable facial expression.

"Come, you two are welcomed to stay, especially siblings _who shared a strong love_" he mused motioning for the two to follow.

She couldn't respond physically, or mentally.


	5. Chapter 4

**Kun:** Suffix added after a last name of first name to add friendliness, often added after the male's name

**愛****: **Love in Chinese character, also known as Kanji in Japan

* * *

**四**

_**I watched you from afar hearing you defining the word love, and I have already realized it long time ago, and already knew that you wouldn't say you love me, even though I know you do**_

* * *

"Yes Kazekage, we will do out best to find Kazumoto and drag him back to Konoha. We apologies for the inconvenience he has caused you" Tsuabsa stated bowing her head towards him. He nodded and dismissed the two ANBU ninja, who were still in the form of Matsuko, and Mutsuo. Kazekaga threw the keys to Itachi, with a map attached to it.

"Thank you," Itachi said and walked away, Tsuabsa following behind him.

_You know time is running out right?_

"Itachi… I mean Mutsuo!"

He paused

"What is it?"

Something caught her throat.

"I… um…"

He became perplexed

"It is not like you to stutter, _Matsuko_"

She shrugged

"Sorry, it's nothing. I just felt like calling your name"

She lied

"Hn"

He replied

**Day One**

The two parted ways, searching through Sunagakure, their sandals consistently being bugged by the sand; Matsuko searched through the village, pretending to go and buy some grocery. Itachi searched through the village by atop, jumping from buildings to buildings to spot any familiar figure of Tsubasa's younger brother. He has striking resemblance with Tsuabsa: violet hair, same skin colour, same shape of cheeks and face. Although his eye colour differed, Kazumoto's were electric blue eyes, and his violet hair is spiked and he wore two studs on his left helix. Also, their personality greatly differed.

He is immature, and tends to have a secret sister complex that only Itachi knows about.

Tsubasa is mature, and she seems to have no attachments to her younger brother, who is one year younger than her.

Itachi stopped his tracks on the sand made building that seems to be well hardened. He stared down at Tsubasa, who was in the form of Matsuko. She was smiling to a little boy, who had red hair, a black dark lines around his eyes, and he seems to be in the same age as Sasuke.

Tsubasa seems to be discreetly talking to him, questioning the little boy carefully as she sat next to the boy, who was completely surrounded by hatred, anger and despair. It has reminded Itachi of Tsubasa when she first experienced the death of the close ones.

"So, your Gaara huh? The son of Kazekage?"

"Yes," he formerly replied. Itachi noticed the word 愛 on his forehead, and his menacing glare that seems to be capable of killing. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," she replied smiling, sitting next to Gaara on the bench. "Well ok, not nothing, but I was just curious of the word 'Love' on your forehead."

"Just a symbolism."

"I see"

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to learn why you put Love?"

"It's none of your business"

"Hmm… you know there is a saying: Hate is a strong word, but love is stronger: do you know this quote Gaara-kun?"

"…"

"Do you love anyone at the moment?"

"…"

"Guess not. But you know theirs is a lot of definition to the word love? Like the love you have towards things, animal, family or friends?"

"…"

"Hn, you're a silent one. Owell, I'll tell you a secret… I love somebody, but at the same time, I hate him very much. What do you think?"

"It's none of my business."

"Hn… you're right. But I wonder which part will win? Love or hate?"

"Love"

"Why do you say that Gaara-kun?"

"You just said love is stronger than hate."

"I see..!"

"What do you want?" Tsubasa smiled seeing the calmed composure of Gaara irritated and weary.

"To be honest, I just saw you kill all those people"

"You did, well than I'll kill you too,"

"Will you Gaara?" Tsubasa smiled, getting up from the bench. "Will you?" now her smiled turned into a smirk.

"I will,"

"But you won't, because I will be gone before you know it! Let's meet and have a talk again _Shukaku no Gaara-kun!_" Sand erupted from the ground, lethal points of spikes crashing into the spot Matsuko was standing. But she was already gone, leaving Gaara alone on the bench having his expressionless facial features.

"Who are you?" he asked the air.

Itachi stared at the host of one tailed beast for a while.


	6. Chapter 5

**五**

_**Don't say you love me physically, but verbally.**_

* * *

The puff of smoke swiftly emitted from the two siblings, going away as quickly as they came. Out of the smoke, there stood two familiar figures of the two infamous shinobi and kunoichi. The spiky haired missing-nin, _Morita Kazumoto _cringed at their presence, his right foot unintentionally stepping back.

He stood there, staring at the two in shock as he seemed to speechless at their nostalgic company.

"Kazumoto," Tsubasa breathed calmly, her composure slowly taking their stance. "You need to come back to Kono-"

"So you came for that?" His face contorted into a sarcastic smile shaking his head, sighing in process. Itachi stepped forward, standing in front of Tsubasa under the night navy blue sky. Sand passed by them carelessly, being carried by the wind caressing pass their exposed skin. "You came to pick me up? Ha that's really funny"

"There's nothing about it Kazu"

"But hey Tsubasa, why now? Why come to pick me up now? I mean come on!" Kazumoto ran his hand through his hair, never phasing his naturally spiked hair. "I've been in this village for three years, and they never bothered to kill-"

"That's thanks to dad," Tsubasa interjected sighing. "For three years he's defended your pathetic name, and for three years I've been criticized about your runaway. Now it's my responsibility to take you back."

"And Itachi is here because?" Kazumoto glared at the Uchiha, hatred clearly visible for anyone to pick up. "Your _fiancé _here to help you out?" Piercing sand striked down between Tsubasa, Uchiha, and Kazumoto startling the three to jump away, this formed a formation of triangle around lethal sand. They three looked up in unison, seeing Gaara staring down at them from the building as sand swirled around him like a protective snake.

"So you, the little girl were the famous kunoichi of Konoha? Morita Tsubasa?" Gaara stated monotonously, darkness overflowing around the boy that seemed to be the same age as Sasuke. "I think I will kill you," although Gaara was staring at Itachi when he said it.

Tsubasa replied by quickly running over to where Itachi was, her katana at the ready.

"Don't touch him" she stated firmly.


	7. Chapter 6

**六**

_**Smile are more contagious than saying I love you…**_

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she was in the hospital lying on the bed, the scent informing her that it was the hospital that is in Konoha. A sigh of relief escaped Tsubasa's lips, knowing she's now at home.

_Home sweet home_

Surprisingly, Tsubasa absentmindedly stroked Itachi's hair, who was sleeping soundlessly next to her on the chair. Startled, Itachi grabbed her hand silently and violently. He stared at her in soundless lethal glare, letting her go afterwards when he took in who was touching him.

"Tsubasa," he breathed, his thoughts remained unspoken. He stared at her from hard expression into a soft and gentle gaze; it made Tsubasa's heart skip a beat.

_Don't touch him_

Saving Itachi's life was worth it, when he _smiles _like that. She couldn't help but smile back, the rare occasion of exchanging smiles, no wonder it is said to be the most contagious _good _virus.

Gaara was retrieved back from his father and his siblings

Kazumoto obediently came back to Konoha

Tsubasa and Itachi safely came back, safe and sound; Itachi reporting back about the Sunakagure's youngest son.

And both received a priceless reward: _each other's smile_


	8. Chapter 7

**六**

_**Smile are more contagious than saying I love you…**_

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she was in the hospital lying on the bed, the scent informing her that it was the hospital that is in Konoha. A sigh of relief escaped Tsubasa's lips, knowing she's now at home.

_Home sweet home_

Surprisingly, Tsubasa absentmindedly stroked Itachi's hair, who was sleeping soundlessly next to her on the chair. Startled, Itachi grabbed her hand silently and violently. He stared at her in soundless lethal glare, letting her go afterwards when he took in who was touching him.

"Tsubasa," he breathed, his thoughts remained unspoken. He stared at her from hard expression into a soft and gentle gaze; it made Tsubasa's heart skip a beat.

_Don't touch him_

Saving Itachi's life was worth it, when he _smiles _like that. She couldn't help but smile back, the rare occasion of exchanging smiles, no wonder it is said to be the most contagious _good _virus.

Gaara was retrieved back from his father and his siblings

Kazumoto obediently came back to Konoha

Tsubasa and Itachi safely came back, safe and sound; Itachi reporting back about the Sunakagure's youngest son.

And both received a priceless reward: _each other's smile_


	9. Chapter 8

**八**

_**When I finally hear you say you love me, I hear it in the wrong situation at the wrong time**_

* * *

Two weeks has passed in Konohagure since the return of the famous prodigy of Uchiha Itachi, and the famous kunoich Morita Tsubasa. Their weeding was due in two days, and people in Konohagure were excited to hear that the two strongest clan in Konoha will unite and become one.

Congratulation were heard everywhere Tsubasa walked, and it went the same as Itachi. Sasuke may have been the only one in Konoha who wasn't too keen on the arranged marriage, _**including **_Tsubasa's father. Since the time Tsuabsa was born a girl, her father wasn't happy. And when she became old enough to understand, he and Tsubasa remembered clearly of his comments, that would remain burning in their memories forever.

Well, forever for Morita Tsubasa anyway.

Blood stained her ninja clothes, and her sandals left a stain of blood on the carpet.

"You brought me back for this?!" Kazumoto shouted, looking horrified at the sight of all his family, the Morita Clan slaughtered. "You brought me back here, so you can kill me too huh?"

"That's right," she replied, making him horrified. Tsubasa spread her white silvery wings, and her eyes turned complete white. The Bloodline limit of the Morita Clan: the angel like wings, and the power of Hakuryu – White dragon. An illusionary white dragon swirled around Kazumoto, squeezing him so hard blood spilled out his mouth, nose, ears and eyes. A horrifying killer Tsubasa is, and no one had expected this to happen, especially from a Kunoichi who was the shining example of all females.

She demolished her clans, leaving only her as the remaining holder of the Morita power.

She stood on the highest point of where she used to live, moon illuminating her figure as everyone gasped at the sight of her. Bloody, scary and beautiful at the same time as her wings glittered in the night.

"Murderer!" the village people shouted. "MURDERER!" Sasuke was amongst the crowd, his parents with him. Sasuke was sobbing in his mother's arm, and his parents were starring hard at her. She flapped her wings, and there stood Itachi, standing next to her with an ANBU mask on.

"Tsubasa…" he breathed.

"You knew this was going to happen, I know you overheard me and father." She said putting her kunai away in her back pocket. "This is my answer to my father 5years agoand…" she looked at Itachi, with teary eyes, only for him to see only. "I love you Itachi…"

_Tsubasa flied away leaving Konohagure behind her_

"_**Tsubasa, this is an order from your father. I do not wish for you to merry an despicable Uchiha, so you must demolish their clan before the marriage! Understood?!"**_

"Sorry father, but _Konohagure's order_ and Uchiha clan… is worth more than you"

* * *

**The End**


End file.
